Fairy Tail se disuelve
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Fairy Tail se disuelve, como lo tomaron las hadas, cuáles fueron los caminos que eligieron. – Bueno después de todo las hadas están volviendo. – Mavis sonrió.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Fairy Tail se disuelve, como lo tomaron las hadas, cuáles fueron los caminos que eligieron. – Bueno después de todo las hadas están volviendo.– Mavis sonrió.

**Personaje: **Lucy Heartfilia.

**Palabras: **1.288

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Aclaración: **_**MI VERSION**_ de la separación del gremio y el lapso de un año para que se reunieran.

* * *

**No tengo tiempo para llorar.**

* * *

Se dio la vuelta, una vez más sobre su cama, cubrió su rostro con su sabana, solo se podían ver pequeños mechones rubios desarreglados, volteo una vez más, y se puso en posición fetal, cubriéndose enteramente esta vez. Debajo de su sabana suspiro agotada, no importaba que hiciera no iba a dormir, y los rayos del sol ya estaban sobresaliendo en su ventana. Volvió a suspirar y se sentó sobre su cama, la sabana cubriéndole las piernas que ahora las tenía cruzadas, su blusa de tiritas estaba arrugada y un poco más bajo, dejando ver gran parte de su pecho, lo arreglo apenas con sus manos temblorosas, bajo primero un pie y luego el otro para sentir de apoco el frio del piso, se levantó delicadamente, se arregló el short de color rosa que se había subido demasiado sobre sus muslos dejándolo solo como una ropa interior más, lo alargo y quedo tapando lo necesario. Llevo su mano con un símbolo rosa sobre su cabeza y peino su cabello con sus dedos.

Bajo la misma mano y la, paso por sus ojos, seguro estaban hinchados y rojos, por la tarde de ayer y noche que pasó, no recordaba cuanto había pasado desde que había llorado tanto y sin parar, en que demonios estaban pensando esos dos cuando la dejaron de lado.

Escucho unos toques en su puerta y se sorprendió un poco arrastro un poco los pies y se fijó en su reloj que colgaba de la pared, eran las seis y media, era normal que entraran a su casa a esa hora pero nunca tocaban así que se le hizo extraño, arrostro sus pies un poco más y abrió la puerta, pudo divisar más o menos a la persona ya que sus ojos ardían, Erza la miraba con desconcierto en sus ojos, y no le quedó más que sonreír.

– ¿Mala noche?

– He tenido mejores.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

Suspiro, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y sus ojos volvieron a arder, sus mejillas se humedecieron y callo de rodillas delante de la hada más fuerte, Erza tembló en su lugar, rápidamente de arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo, sus manos temblorosas cubrían aun su rostro, dio una bocanada amarga, y sintió la mucosidad hacerse presente una vez más.

– Se fueron…

– ¿Quiénes?

– Natsu y Happy.

Erza la apretó mas a su cuerpo extrañamente ella no llevaba su armadura, pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su pecho, la abrazo también y lloro un largo rato antes de que ella volverá a hablar.

– Lucy… yo no sé qué decir exactamente. – negué levemente con mi cabeza, en realidad el abrazo era suficiente. – Erm, vine porque el maestro nos está llamando a todos. – alce la mirada con mis ojos completamente rojos, Erza me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente. – Todo estará bien. – pero aunque la gran Titania haya dicho eso yo no lo sentía así, algo me decía que todo iba a cambiar. Y así fue. Ese fue el día.

En que Fairy Tail se disolvió oficialmente.

Todos estábamos sentados en los escombros del gremio formando una ronda alrededor del maestro, nadie faltaba en realidad más que Natsu, Happy, Juvia y Gray, Laxus y los demás habían asistido aunque apenas se habían recuperado.

– No puedo esperar más a Juvia y Gray, les diré a ellos dos luego, en cuanto a Natsu y Happy, no sé exactamente que pasara. – trague un poco de saliva. Note que todos estaban nerviosos y supe que al igual que yo ellos ya presentían lo que se venía. – Estoy agradecido con todos ustedes, mocosos, Fairy Tail fue el gremio más fuerte gracias a ustedes. – me incomode cuando lo escuche hablar en pasado e inmediatamente me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir. – Actualmente todos ustedes han decidido un camino, cada uno, se dirigen al futuro. – vi como el maestro alzo su mano haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail. – Desde hoy les anuncio, mis mocosos, que Fairy Tail queda disuelto. – crash, lo sentí y lo escuche mi corazón se rompió. Y pensé que iba a reclamar pero mi boca no se movió y ningún ruido o palabra salió de ella.

Entonces vi como Laxus se levantó, lo mire insistente, que dijera algo que se opusiera pero no fue así, simplemente empezó a retirarse junto a Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, pero se detuvo y sin mirarnos, manteniendo su espalda quieta y fuerte. Nos dio una pequeña esperanza, mientras el maestro sonreía.

– Natsu y Happy regresaran en un año ¿no? Lucy. – trague duro antes de contestar un leve _Si _al igual que el maestro, hizo la señal de Fairy Tail. – ¡Bien! Entonces… un año, nos reuniremos aquí dentro de un año y decidiremos que hacer respecto a la decisión del Maestro. – y eso fue suficiente para que cada uno de nosotros soltara una pequeña sonrisa y nos dispusiéramos a hacer la señal del gremio una última vez.

– Solo unas tres últimas cosas. – hablo una vez más el maestro.

En realidad recibí invitaciones de varios miembros para viajar con ellos y encontrar nuestro camino juntos pero rechace a cada uno de ellos, varios partieron en equipos y muy pocos fueron solitarios, mientras que un pequeño grupo se quedó en Magnolia, en el gremio viejo, el que usaron en nuestros siete años de ausencia, pero ahora solo era una casa normal sin insignias del gremio. Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Max, Nab, Reedus, Kinana, Laki y Warren, fueron los que se quedaron ahí, mencionando que no había otro lugar al que pudieran ir, y otros porque su familia estaba en magnolia, por supuesto Bisca, Alzack y la pequeña Azuka se quedaron también en magnolia.

Fue difícil decirles adiós, y por supuesto fue difícil ver desaparecer la marca del gremio de mi mano, pero tuve que enfrentarlo, tomar una decisión y dirigirme lejos de mis amigos para madurar, fue difícil decidirme en irme, fui la última de ellos en partir, pero lo hice estando segura de mi decisión, un mes después de que Natsu y Happy me dejaron esa carta, encontré un objetivo que debía cumplir a como diera lugar.

Yo había perdido a una amiga muy importante, en mi última batalla, y debía traerla de vuelta, con su llave destruida en realidad no sé si podre, pero agotare todas las posibilidades viajando e investigando no solo por Fiore sino por todos los lugares que el periodo de un año me lo permita. Y cuando finalmente me convierta en una persona completamente distinta, volveré para reunirme con mis amigos. Actualmente no tenía tiempo de llorar o de sentirse triste ella debía cambiar y hacerse más fuerte, cada día, cada noche ella debía esforzarse para alcanzar a todos, no podía quedarse atrás.

Después de todo ella era Lucy Heartfilia, maga estelar del gremio más fuerte Fairy Tail.

Y un año y cuatro meses después, bajo del tren con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios coloreados de color coral, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, cuando dio un paso fuera de la estación de trenes. Dejo que el viento moviera su cabello y refrescara su rostro, después de tanto; una vez más, se sentía en casa.

– ¿Lucy, eres tú?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Primer capítulo. Dios sé que esto no va ni al caso del manga es más este comentario lo he actualizado jajaja, pero bueno…

_**Lucy Conejita.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Fairy Tail se disuelve, como lo tomaron las hadas, cuáles fueron los caminos que eligieron. – Bueno después de todo las hadas están volviendo.– Mavis sonrió.

**Personajes: **Natsu y Happy

**Palabras: **985

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Aclaración: **_**MI VERSION**_ de la separación del gremio y el lapso de un año para que se reunieran.

* * *

**Natsu &amp; Happy.**

* * *

Cuando decidieron viajar, por el bien de sus amigos y con un objetivo en mente, en realidad no se imaginaron que las cosas serían tan difíciles, pero de todas formas ambos estaban felices y entrenando todos los días para poder cumplir lo que prometieron. Natsu definitivamente vengaría a su padre y Happy podría pescar más pescados. Y por supuesto ambos serían capaces de proteger a todo el gremio.

Estaban seguros de que dentro de un año o más, cuando volvieran el gremio ya estaría listo y sin ningún problema, porque todos estarían haciendo misiones para ganar dinero y así ayudar en todo lo necesario, ellos estaban seguros porque conocían a sus amigos muy bien. Aunque les pesaba aun a ver dejado a Lucy ellos sabía que ella era la más fuerte y que los recibiría con un golpe a ambos pero que estaría feliz igual que ellos de verse nuevamente, y lo mismo pasaría con Erza aunque eso sería más terrible.

Cuando estaban por los bordes de la frontera de Fiore, en un bosque, tres meses después de su partida se encontraron con Gildarts, estaban tan felices, ver una cara conocida era bueno, no le contaron nada más que lo necesario sobre Tártaros, solo dijeron.

– _Nos desafiaron, peleamos y los derrotamos. _

Gildarts había reído por aquello, y no había discutido más después de todo él estaba seguro de que su gremio era fuerte, y que Cana estaría bien ahí. Tal vez luego regresaría aunque no sería pronto. Comieron, se bañaron y durmieron juntos por unos días.

Se levantó a la mitad de la noche por culpa de una estúpida pesadilla, una que le estaba robando el sueño desde hace días, veía a su padre morir en manos de Acnologia, a Lucy ser gravemente herida y a sus compañeros y amigos desaparecer poco a poco, porque él era débil y no podía ayudarlos.

Cuando sintió a Gildarts cerca pensó en evadirlo pero al final opto por contarle no realmente su preocupación, pero supuso que él lo adivino. Cuando le dijo que todo estaría bien, sonrió agradecido y guardaron silencio por unos minutos hasta que algo, le pidió a gritos, comentarle al mago más fuerte que conocía sobre cierta tristeza.

– Realmente no quería dejarla, pero creo que si la traía conmigo…

– ¡Así que realmente ha sucedido! – Gildarts sonrió entusiasmado.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Nada, nada… pero Natsu, dime que es lo que te molesta, ella estará bien, el gremio está ahí, ¿no es así?

– Los sé. Es solo que tengo un pesar extraño.

– Bueno es normal, tengo entendido gracias a mi Cana, que ustedes son prácticamente inseparables.

Lo observe, sentidos eso me faltaría entrenar definitivamente. – Gildarts ¿es amistad lo que siento? – Gildarts alzo sus cejas sorprendido con su boca levemente abierta, luego simplemente sonrió.

– Eso lo tienes que averiguar tu solo. Mientras tanto Natsu yo te entrenare por un tiempo.

Y así fue, entrenaron unos días y cuando finalmente creyó tener algo más de poder ya que hizo a Gildarts retroceder unos tres metros más o menos la monstruosa magia de Gildarts le mostraba que aún le faltaba mucho, pero eso era algo que se lo esperaba. Al igual que Gildarts estaban muchos magos más entre ellos varios de sus amigos y por supuesto también Zeref y Acnologia.

Happy era el único que sabía de su decisión y promesa hacia su padre, a nadie más le conto, no hablo con nadie antes de irse a entrenar más que dejarle una carta a ella, porque eso era problemático pero lo tenía que hacer a como diera lugar, tiempo después cuando se separó de Gildarts y después de tener una pelea por equivocarse de bolsos, se encontraba viajando solo, Happy decidió entrenar su cola así que trataba de levantar su peso con ella, le había dicho que así podría cargar también a Lucy al mismo tiempo que lo cargara a él.

Era así, habían decidido proteger a sus amigos a como diera lugar, solo esperaba hacerse fuerte rápido para volver al gremio, discutir y pelear con todos, comer el fuego de Macao o de Romeo, jugar con Azuka y por supuesto estar con ella, con su amiga más importante, ir a misiones y reír juntos, hasta que se volviera encontrar a Acnologia y finalmente derrotarlo.

Pero. Sin embargo.

– El gremio se disolvió un día después de que te fuiste Natsu. – Un año tres meses después, abrió sus ojos y su boca al igual que su compañero azul, y entraron en un estado depresivo, que demonios le estaban diciendo, no vio la marca en ninguno de ellos y menos la vio a ella.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que Lucy…? – murmuro.

– Al igual que los demás se marchó, aunque ella fue la última un mes después, en realidad no tenemos casi nada de información sobre los chicos, todos se esparcieron por el mundo. – termino de deprimirlos Macao.

¿Acaso realmente paso aquello? Entonces ellos se fueron en el peor momento posible, porque carajos Laxus no había tomado el lugar del maestro y los demás… – ¿No se opusieron? – Macao negó.

– Al igual que tú y Happy, todos tenían algo en su cabeza, marcaron sus objetivos y se fueron en busca de sus futuros, o al menos eso dijo el Maestro. – Su ropa malgastada, sus heridas sus moretones, que se hicieron durante un año para proteger a sus amigos, a su gremio a su familia, todo había terminado.

¿El gremio ya no existía?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno el de Natsu y Happy parece ser el más corto._

_Espero poder subir otros capítulos…_

_**Lucy Conejita.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Fairy Tail se disuelve, como lo tomaron las hadas, cuáles fueron los caminos que eligieron. – Bueno después de todo las hadas están volviendo.– Mavis sonrió.

**Personajes: **Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar

**Palabras: **1.179

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Aclaración: **_**MI VERSION**_ de la separación del gremio y el lapso de un año para que se reunieran.

* * *

**Gray y Juvia.**

* * *

Cuando regresaron al gremio nunca pensaron que se encontrarían con semejante noticia, y aunque Juvia quiso protestar, Gray la había parado, después de todo Gray pensaba que eso fue lo ideal por el momento. Él tenía un objetivo que cumplir, escogió un camino y para cumplirlo le faltaba ser mucho más fuerte y dominar la magia de caza demonios, después de todo había decidido destruir a E.N.D., y esa magia era la ideal, y por supuesto como herencia de su padre.

Cuando el maestro les había dicho que algunos miembros volverían dentro de un año más o menos, ya que Natsu se había marchado sin saber la decisión que tomo, pensó que tal vez sería bueno hacerlo, después de todo el gremio siempre seria su hogar.

Fueron caminando en silencio para llegar al gremio viejo, lugar donde pocos se quedarían, antes de que llegaran la puerta se abrió y ambos vieron salir a una rubia con una maleta, ella les sonrió, pero no era una de sus sonrisas que iluminaba a todos como el sol, sino más bien era una amarga sonrisa oscurecida.

– ¡Gray Juvia! Por fin volvieron. – se puso un poco nerviosa. – ¿El maestro ya les hablo…? – Gray no la dejo terminar.

– El gremio se disolvió, y ya todos se han ido. – soltó.

– Correcto, yo me estoy yendo ahora. – anuncio. – Si deciden volver, nos veremos dentro de un año. – Lucy continúo su camino, sin dejarles responder. Juvia pudo verlo, aunque le preocupara, Lucy estaría bien porque ella simplemente era fuerte. Y estaba segura que Gray pensaba igual.

– Entonces… ¿vendrás conmigo? – pronuncio, tan vez si él se lo hubiera dicho en otro momento ella simplemente hubiera chillado de la emoción, pero la situación era demasiado grave como para que actuara así, simplemente asintió.

– Por supuesto. Lo ayudare a hacerse más fuerte Gray-sama. – fue su único comentario en el dia prácticamente, ya que no volvieron a hablar hasta que se volvieron a encontrar ya cada uno con sus maletas en la estación de trenes de magnolia.

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Iceberg?

– El continente de hielo. – murmuro. – No hubiera pesado un mejor lugar, Gray-sama. – El asintió y una vez más en silencio viajaron a un continente desconocido para ambos, llegaron en más o menos dos días y medio.

El lugar era frio, con nieve y lagos congelados alrededor de la ciudad, todos estaban abrigados y prácticamente no se les veía la cara, sin embargo ella iba vestida igual que siempre y Gray estaba ya sin su remera.

– Que raro… - lo escucho murmurar. – ¿Juvia ya te diste cuenta?

– Sí. – se abrazó a sí misma, mientras veía como Gray buscaba su ropa, cuando la encontró y se la puso, ella pudo observar como su espalda tembló y Gray sonrió zorrunamente, sus mejillas rojas igual que las de ella, y hablo dejando salir su aliento visible.

– Que interesante… incluso vestido, me estoy muriendo de frio. – la agarro de la mano y la hizo correr, apenas, por causa de la espesa nieve. Cuando Gray se tambaleo por pisar mal, ella casi se cayó pero choco contra la espalda de él, el volvió a sonreír. – Realmente interesante.

Habían escogido bien, era un lugar hermoso y frio, con temperaturas ridículamente bajas, para ellos era un lugar interesante teniendo en cuenta que ella era una maga de agua y el de hielo, pero fue incluso más interesante cuando conocieron a un pequeño viejo cascarrabias que peleo contra ellos y sorprendentemente los venció sin el mínimo esfuerzo.

– ¡Mocosos insolentes! ¡¿Qué se creen que es el continente Iceberg!? – había gritado cuando los derribo. – ¡Con ese nivel de magia, no sobrevivirán en este lugar! – el anciano no tenía cabello, pero si una larga barba blanca y unos anteojos de sol, lo cual era ridículo ya que el continente era de hielo sólido y espeso, pero al viejo no parecía afectarle y eso era más evidente porque solo vestía unos short café y una camisa hawaiana.

El viejo era una buena persona a pesar de su carácter, fue él el que les dio acilo, mientras estaban en ese continente, y también fue ese anciano el que les ayudo a mejorar sus habilidades, cada uno separado durante el día, solo se veían para comer y luego volvían a entrenar era duro muy duro, pero poco a poco empezaron a darse cuenta de su progreso.

– Juvia… ¿Estas despierta?

– Sí. – bostezo.

– Ahh… disculpa debes de estar cansada. – ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y sonrió.

– Juvia nunca estará demasiado cansada como para no hablar con Gray-sama. – el sonrió cálidamente y se acercó más a ella.

– Hemos avanzado mucho… ¿crees que los demás lo hayan hecho también?

– Por supuesto, pero Juvia no perderá contra su rival en el amor. – ella se sonrojo, avergonzada cuando lo escucho reír con ánimo.

– Como si tuvieras una… – le susurro. Ella se cubrió la cabeza con su almohada, y el rio más. - ¿Qué pasa estas avergonzada? – trato de sacarle su almohada ella se resistió y el suspiro. – Eres la única… Juvia. – ella bajo su almohada y lo observo con sus ojos abiertos y su boca semi abierta, sus ojos brillaban y los de él también, ella se acercó un poco más y pudo sentir la respiración de Gray tan cerca que se volvió la suya. – Juvia… – cuando escucho el sonido de su corazón, pensó que pasaría, pero no fue así, él se separó y se dio la vuelta. – tenemos que dormir, mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano. – ella se rio tapando su boca con su mano. Gray estaba rojo hasta las orejas. – Y yo tengo que derrotar a E.N.D., cuando lo encuentre. – el seguía murmurando cosas sobre el entrenamiento y ella bostezo y lo abrazo por la espalda, sintió como él se tensó.

– Buenas noches Gray-sama. – fue su turno de susurrar, él se relajó y de algún modo durmieron inmediatamente.

Un año cuatro meses después, ambos se encontraban en la estación de trenes de Iceberg, ya se habían despedido de su maestro y prometido venir a visitarle, sin embargo el simplemente los corrió tirándole cosas y ellos corrieron riendo y diciéndole que lo querían, después de todo gracias a él se habían convertido en los magos que eran actualmente.

Su cabello ligeramente más largo y su rostro con rasgos un poco más maduro el sonrió, con su cabello más largo cayendo como cascada por su cuello y pasando sus pechos, sus labios con brillo y su figura más delicada ella sonrió con alegría.

Bajaron del tren y dejaron que el viento les diera la bienvenida, Magnolia era tan cálida como siempre.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Que les parece, espero que les esté gustando.

Lucy Conejita.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Fairy Tail se disuelve, como lo tomaron las hadas, cuáles fueron los caminos que eligieron. – Bueno después de todo las hadas están volviendo.– Mavis sonrió.

**Personajes: **Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Droy, Jet y Lily

**Palabras: **1.179

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Aclaración: **_**MI VERSION**_ de la separación del gremio y el lapso de un año para que se reunieran.

* * *

**Gajeel y compañía.**

* * *

– Gajeel vamos a descansar aquí. – chillo Droy. – esto es demasiado para nosotros.

– ¡Cállate yo no te dije que vinieras! – rugía por enésima vez.

– Gajeel, vamos, por favor descansemos un poco. – medio regaño la pequeña y única mujer del grupo. – ¡Esta montaña es demasiado grande! – sintió los ojos rojos del Dragón Slayer de Hierro pasar por todo su cuerpo, trago un poco de su saliva y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosáceo.

– De acuerdo. – Gajeel se sentó de lleno sobre una piedra, Lily sonrió burlonamente. – Después de todo ya está anocheciendo, acamparemos aquí. Jet y Droy unieron sus brazos celebrando con lágrimas por el descanso tan deseado. – Si tienen tanta energía deberíamos de continuar. – bromeo.

– ¡No! – chillaron ambos hombres, Levy rio por lo bajo abrazando un poco más a Lily que había decidido reposar en su regazo. La noche llego rápido y los sonidos de la noche empezaron a parecer melodías tranquilizadoras así que Jet y Droy ya estaban en un profundo sueño. Lily se acodo un poco más en el regazo de la maga de ojos café. Levy sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza, él también se disponía a dormir. Ella observo al Redfox, se reojo, él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, observando la fogata y el calmado baile de las llamas, no pudo evitar detallarlo una vez más, fuerte, rudo, tosco, y seguramente de piel reseca. Resultado, claro, de todas sus batallas.

– ¿Qué miras? – ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que lo había observado por un tiempo demasiado largo, bajo la mirada y jugo con el pelaje de Lily.

– N-No es solo que… - murmuro nerviosa, lo escucho soltar su risa tan característica y se avergonzó un poco más.

– Increíble ¿no? – alzo la mirada lentamente y lo observo, el parecía tan tranquilo mientras los reflejos de las llamas definían su rostro.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Todo, digo… hace unas semanas estábamos celebrando nuestro triunfo de los juegos mágicos y luego simplemente todo acabo. – No pudo evitar no recordar a la vieja del consejo, su boca se le seco. – Lo de Tártaros, y luego, finalmente lo del gremio. Ella suspiro.

– Si… pero creo que las cosas siempre suceden por algo. – el volvió a reír.

– Tengo que ser más fuerte, dentro de un año, debo definitivamente alcanzar a Salamandra. – ella lo observo una vez más con cuidado, sus ojos reflejaban decisión. – Aunque claro no es como si no estuviera a su nivel. – se corrigió. – Es solo… – trago su saliva sonoramente. Él la observo, y ella pudo escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, se incomodó no quería que él lo escuchara, cuando él la miro a los ojos simplemente el mundo dejo de rodar, solo ellos dos. – Yo también tengo gente a quien proteger. – ella sintió que sus piernas temblaban y agradeció estar sentada. Su sonrojo incremento.

– ¿Enserio? – su voz tembló. – ¿A quiénes? – Noto apenas las mejillas de él enrojecer.

– A Lily por supuesto. – ella suspiro, era así no se podía evitar. - ... y a ti… - termino murmurando, Levy definitivamente se sonrojo hasta las orejas y su cuerpo recibió una descarga eléctrica, y sonrió tan hermosamente que incómodo y descoloco a Gajeel. – Err... y por supuesto que a la Coneja y a Wendy y a… - ella rio, Gajeel estaba avergonzado. – bueno de todas formas ya es tarde y la noche me está afectando, creo, es hora de dormir. – termino y se tiró sobre la tierra usando sus brazos como almohada se acomodó y cerro sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron y continuaron su viaje, para la tarde casi noche habían llegado a la cima, un lugar poco común, plano como una pequeña Isla en la cima de lo que ya parecía el cielo, una pequeña cabaña vieja y maltratada y varias plantas resecas y varios yuyos por todas partes. Sin embargo el lugar era hermoso, con un poco de cuidado lo seria definitivamente, la cabaña era cálida tenía un pequeño camino de sementó que llevaba a la puerta unas ventanas medianas con cortinas rotas, y un pozo no muy lejos de la entrada, unos bancos ya de madera podrida y alrededor había árboles frutales unos tres, mandarina, manzanas y mangos, en la parte trasera pudo lograr divisar una planta de naranja y cerca otras dos, de limón y pomelo. Al otro costado de la cabaña había una pequeña enredadera, sucia y vieja pero con algunas uvas colgando de ella.

– ¡¿Gajeel que es este lugar?! – Jet observaba su alrededor asombrado.

– ¡Comida! – grito Droy tratando de alcanzar algunas uvas.

– Cuando Metalicana me enseño la magia de mata Dragones, nosotros vivíamos aquí. – le contesto con una mediana sonrisa.

– Pues… es un lugar verdaderamente increíble. – Lily voló alrededor de la cabaña situándose arriba de la cabaña. – Gajeel eso de atrás es…

– Sí. – se dirigió hacia atrás, Levy lo siguió en silencio, cuando llegaron atrás, Jet y Droy estaban atrás suyo con algunas uvas, ella miro sorprendida. Ellos escupieron la semilla de las uvas de forma escandalosa. – Esta maltratada pero con un poco de arreglo nos servirá. – rio con orgullo. – Es un buen lugar para entrenar.

– ¡¿Entrenar!? – chillaron los otros dos hombres. - ¡Pero si esto más bien parece un lugar de tortura!

– Ya que me siguieron hasta aquí. – Gajeel puso mala cara. – van a tener que someterse a este entrenamiento y por supuesto ser mis conejillos de indias. – Lily rio igual que Levy, mientras Jet y Droy se aferraban a ella, pidiendo piedad.

Un año cuatro meses después, un joven de cabello negro corto arreglado con una banda sobre su frente y una armadura al estilo medieval sencillo, junto a una pequeña peli azul ondulado que llegaba hasta su cintura con sus labios levemente coloreado de un rosa pálido y sus ojos marrones chocando contra una armadura al estilo Vikingo (Astrid de HTTYD), de color marrón y partes metálicas, un gato negro descansando en los brazos de la chica, seguidos por dos hombres flacos bastantes maduros marcando su adultez en plenitud vestían ropas normales pero en la parte de arriba traían puesto un chaleco de metal y sus botas estaban reforzadas con hierro.

– Uhm…

– ¿Qué sucede Gajeel?

– ¿Este olor es de…?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

¡Bieeeeeen! Que les parece, bueno como ya vimos en el manga puesto esto no está ni cerca de lo que pasara o debería decir paso en realidad (no tengo idea de cuando subiré estas historias), pero bueno son historias que nacieron de mi imaginación así que no las puedo simplemente tirar a la basura teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que tardo en volver mi inspiración (refirámonos solo a FT) desapareció y por fin volvió así que las subiré aunque pasen mil años jaja

Lucy Conejita.


End file.
